What Happened?
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Post-movie. Kat tells Bianca the more detailed version of what happened the month she dated Joey. NOT an innuendo. Hate Joey, love Kat, but this idea interests me. Please, give it a try.


**In truth, I just wanted to know more about Joey and Kat when they dated. So when Bianca goes to talk to Kat at some point after the movie, Kat is inspired to tell her more about what happened in that month.**

_There was a knock on my bedroom door. "Who is it?" I called. I had been playing "Cruel To Be Kind" on my guitar and wasn't happy to be interrupted._

"_It's me." called back Bianca's voice. "Is it OK to come in?"_

_She'd interrupted my concentration already so I let my sister into my room. "I thought you were still on your date."_

_Bianca smiled. "I just got back. It's great that I chose Cameron. And a lot of the fact that I can actually date him anyway is thanks to you." Her expression became serious. "Particularly since that Chastity told me at prom Joey's ulterior motive was-"_

"_That's why I warned you away from him." I told her. "Cause that's all he does to girls. He bets that he can charm them into sex, and then drops them if they refuse after the first time. Probably dumps them anyway once he gets bored with them." I sighed. "Want to know how I fell into his trap?" And I began to tell Bianca exactly what happened four years ago. "It was in Math class..."_

Our teacher droned on about something. It blurred, since I had my headphones on and Avril Lavigne's pop music was blaring into my ears. I could tell my friends were listening to their own music. It was the early 2000s, and Avril Lavigne was the height of cool for frosh girls like me. You and your friends were still stuck in the Britney Spears era with the other seventh-graders. Anyway, I thought that life was supposed to be fun, and not to be taken too seriously, just like you appeared to think when you were a sophomore.

The bell rang, and school was out at last. That was, until tomorrow morning.

Just as I was about to leave school, the cutest guy in my year, Joey Donner, flashed me one of his most charming smiles as I walked by with my friend Jen. I usually walked with Mandella, who was my very best friend, but she had left school early for a blood test that day. I pitied the poor girl, because that idea made me feel sick, but she didn't seem to care, since she'd had regular blood tests since she was ten, and now we were fourteen. Well, I had just turned fifteen. My point is, I was with Jen that day.

"Oh. My. God." Jen said when Joey was out of earshot. "Did Joey just look at us?"

"At me." I corrected. "Isn't he a babe?"

"I wish he'd ask me out." Jen sighed.

"Dream on." I rolled my eyes. "It was me he was looking at."

"But how are you going to get your father to let you date, Kat?" Jen asked innocently.

I smiled mysteriously. "If by some twist of fate Joey_ does_ ask me out, Dad won't even know that I'm dating. I can handle him easily. I bet Bianca will never be able to live up to my tactics when she starts dating."

"_You said I wouldn't be able to live up to you?" my sister exclaimed. "And you said Joey was the cutest guy in your year?"_

"_Hey, I told you we dated because he was a babe." I told her. "Anyway..."_

As I had predicted, Joey did ask me out a week later. But although I was waiting for it, I knew that I couldn't seem too available.

"Not Friday." I answered. "I've got about a family thing. I _might _be free Saturday." I didn't bother to even really look at Joey as I spoke.

"OK, so I'll pick you up at nine?" he answered.

"You're driving?"

"Yeah, I got an early permit."

"I might be free then." I repeated. "But wait around the corner. My dad says I shouldn't be dating until I graduate."

The date went perfectly. I even got a kiss. Joey and I kept dating after that first one. We went to parties together, and on more dates. Joey's family was rich, and he spent a lot of money on our dates. He was so sweet, too. After only two weeks, I thought I loved him. We dated for a month, and my life was perfect.

"_That's how I was at that time." I explained._

"_I know all this stuff already." complained Bianca. "If you're bothering to tell me what happened, could you get to the point?"_

_I sighed at her impatience and continued._

Then one day came the blow that shattered me momentarily; Mom left. You spent quite a few days in your room, crying, remember? You'd been really close to Mom. Since Dad wasn't around much, I always asked Mom for advice on regular teenage things-things I needed to know, but you had more of a connection with her. Still, it was a shock to have Mom gone. I missed her so much. I was at my most vunerable-and although I didn't realize it at the time, it was dangerous for me to show that when Joey was my boyfriend.

Mandella seemed to be trying to tell me something like that at the end of class one day. "So Kat, are you still dating Joey?" she asked.

"Of course." I replied, surprised. "Why?"

"I'm not sure if you should be."

"Are you jealous, Mandi?" I teased.

"No." my best friend answered. "I just think there's something not quite right with this set up."

I didn't bother to read too much into Mandella's suspicions. After all, she'd never even said more than two words to Joey. Not that I talked that much to him, I mostly listened, but I'd said more than two words. Now, I wish I'd listened to her. On the other hand, some good has come out of it.

Anyway, it was about a week after Mom left. There was a party, and Joey wanted us to go back to his place afterwards. Naïve as I was, I agreed happily. I knew that there was the possibility of sex, but I didn't think it would happen that night. But I loved Joey so much at the time, and would probably do whatever he wanted me to do.

At that party, I basically gsot drunk. I have no idea why. To be fair, Joey wasn't the one trying to get me drunk so I'd be more open to sex, but he managed to convince me that everyone was doing it, so why not us? That's how it happened.

Like I said, I was drunk so I don't really remember much. I remember waking up with a hangover right next to my boyfriend. All I knew was that we'd done it, and it was just a little too strange, so I didn't really want to do that again.

I called Joey that afternoon and told him my feelings.

"Oh, right." he said. "So you don't like me after all, bitch?"

"I'm just not ready." I snapped back.

"F**k you." he answered over the phone. "Wow, I'm gonna enjoy telling everyone at school about this."

"I guess the cheerleading squad will feel the same way about us that I did then." I shot back. "You were way too small, and I bet they'll think so too when I tell them."

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. But you've blown it. Maybe your sister will appreciate me when she gets older."

"You stay away from my sister." I threatened him.

"We'll see." he said smoothly, and then hung up.

"_At Bogey's party, I said that again." I told Bianca. "And then he said he'd stay away from you, but he couldn't guarantee you'd stay away from him."_

"_So what happened to your friends other than Mandella?" my sister asked, wide-eyed._

"_I got a little depressed after Joey dumped me. Afterwards, I became more feminist, and everyone started calling me a shrew. My other friends decided I was no fun and ditched me. Mandella was the only one who cared enough to stay my best friend."_

_Bianca looked shell-shocked at my tale. Without a word, she left my room. I sighed, and began playing my guitar again._

**Now please just click the button and review! I love getting feedback, even if you hated the story.**


End file.
